La Sorpresa
by Shu-Ariadha
Summary: Bucky había comenzado a actuar extraño y Steve se propone a descubrir el motivo a como de lugar, pero aveces lo que hay del otro lado es más grande de lo que imaginamos.


Disclaimer: Ni Marvel ni los personajes de Marvel me pertenece. Esto es una obra de ficción cuya autora desearía poder convertirla en realidad. Cualquier cosa que difiera con la realidad es porque un mago lo hizo.

* * *

 ** _"El Amor es una flor que tienes que dejar crecer."_**

 **John Lennon**

* * *

 _ **¡Sorpresa!**_

Era oficial, a Bucky le pasaba algo. Por mas que Steve tratara de leer a su amigo y descifrarlo no encontraba qué estaba mal, pero que algo de ocurrir ocurría. Sabía que preguntarle era inútil ya que éste evitaría el tema y lo haría parecer como si estuviese delirando-ya le había preguntado y así terminó su interrogatorio- por lo que volverle a insistir haría que el soldado se enojase y realmente no quería que eso pasara. Pero es que desde que fueron absueltos-por algo de lo que se le acusaban y no merecían, gracias- en gran parte con ayuda de Stark, que puso de lo suyo para presionar a las Naciones Unidas. Así que se les concedió un periodo de prueba para retomar a sus actos heroicos, en un acto de benevolencia hacia ellos (según Tony).

Bucky fue absuelto, se declaró que técnicamente no era culpa suya los crimines que cometió ya que se encontraba bajo una influencia superior y no era consciente de sus actos, pero lo mantendrían vigilado. Steve pensaba que solo esperarían que cometiese el mínimo error para encerrarlo y esta vez sería definitivamente; por lo que -tentando a su suerte y rogando por dentro que aceptara- pidió que se quedasen en la Torre de los Vengadores propiedad de Anthony Stark. En el momento en el que terminó de decirlo, lo que parecía miles de voces se alzaron dando sus opiniones -a los gritos- cuando todos querían aportar algo al mismo tiempo. Desde la otra punta de la sala Tony simplemente suspiraba resignado ya que se imaginaba que algo así ocurriría, sin embargo no negaría la petición ya que Vision lo atosigaría por no permitirle estar con Wanda y también porque a pesar de lo ocurrido él los seguía considerando Amigos aunque los otros pensaran lo contrario.

Los primeros días fueron incomodos con un Tony que apenas salía de su taller, el Doctor Banner quejándose de eso y llevándole comida de todas formas, y con una Natasha tratando de encontrar un momento indicado para hablar con el doctor. Clint había vuelto con su familia dos días después de llegar a la Torre al igual que Scott, pero seguirían en vigilancia por otros agentes. Vision era el que actuaba con más naturalidad, con su humor particular y tirando uno que otro intento de chiste cada tanto para aligerar las cosas, mientras Wanda que de a poco trataba de intentar de retomar lo que se rompió de su relación con Vision al momento de que el conflicto se desatase.

Luego de Una semana y media finalmente las aguas se calmaron y de a poco el ambiente volvió a ser el mismo, Tony interactuando con todos a excepción de Bucky con quién no hablaba más que: "buen día" o "buenas noches". Sin embargo Steve no se podía quejar ya que su amigo era igual o peor de reservado, por lo que intervenir sería una pérdida de tiempo y generaría más conflictos por lo que decidió simplemente dejarlo estar. Parecía que eso jamás cambiaria, hasta el Soldado comenzó a actuar extraño y como parecía que no conseguiría respuestas en su método habitual decidió hacer una investigación propia –ya que de todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer por el momento- y necesaria.

Con solo dos días de "trabajo de campo" descubrió varias cosas que hasta el momento desconocía y que eran verdaderamente impactantes, que anoto con esmero en su libro de investigación:

-Sam parecía ser que estaba en una especie de relación secreta con el Capitán Rhodes. Los había visto besándose y tonteando, ajenos a que estaban siendo vistos (acosados) por Steve, que se sintió algo herido ya que su amigo no le confió tal noticia.

-Bruce y Natasha, que no hacía mucho se habían arreglado comenzaron a hablar sobre casarse y los mejores lugares para irse de vacaciones.

-Vision y Wanda parecían haberse convertido en fans de Doramas y era lo único que veían, dando verdadero miedo cuando alguien intentaba cambiar de canal.

Tan concentrado estaba metiéndose en la vida de sus amigos que se olvidó de su misión principal. Pasando por alto que ahora Bucky sonreía con más frecuencia, siendo mucho más expresivo que la máquina sin sentimientos que era al momento que se volvieron a encontrar, hablando y prácticamente pegado a Tony durante el día. Por eso no lo vio venir.

Más tarde ese día, cansado de no hallar resultado alguno de su investigación decidió visitar a Tony para contarle lo que descubrió de Sam y Rhodes, información que estaba seguro que el otro no tenía. Pero cuando se dirigía al gimnasio que sabía que el hombre de metal estaría, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio lo importante hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. Literalmente. Al momento de ingresar al Gimnasio lo primero que pudo registrar fue a Bucky (¡BUCKY!) que estaba manoseando y besando (¡BESANDO!) mientras mantenía acorralado a Tony (¡TONY!), éste último correspondía a la acción abrazando al Soldado por el cuello-como si no quisiera separarse o que lo soltara- y ambos estaban casi del todo desnudos.

Debió de haber hecho algún ruido o algo así ya que los tortolitos se separaron apenas y se lo quedaron viendo fijamente. Se formó un gran silencio y su cerebro estaba tanto en Shock que hablar le resultaba algo prácticamente imposible. Su amigo James apenas recuperado con su otro amigo genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo.

Bufando molesto por haber sido interrumpido y ahora tener que esperar a que procesen la situación Tony exclamó –más para molestar que otra cosa-fuertemente y olvidando cualquier tipo de modestia.

-¡Sorpresa!

Siendo demasiado para él, Steve simplemente se giró y salió de ahí preguntándose si los Doramas de Wanda y Vision lo ayudarían a borrarse del cerebro lo que acababa de ver. Ya que eso sí que fue algo que Steve no veía venir.

* * *

 **HI! sobre lo que acaban de ver, la verdad es que me gusta ver a Steve como la Reina del Drama y todo chismoso xD**

 **Mi amor-odio por el rubito sigue en pie pero hacerlo el malo no me salió, me gusta pensarlo como el amigo que es rápido de impresionar pero comprensivo al fin y al cabo. Por lo que así quedo, y bueh la verdad es que me gustaría hacer una segunda parte de esto pero ahora apenas tengo tiempo para respirar. Pero como dijo Soda Stereo "Me verás volver"**


End file.
